Stolen Kiss
by Warrior-princess1980
Summary: Sequel to Predictable...It's the day after, what will be Lois's reaction to Clark's spontaneous action? R


Disclaimers: I don't own anything. If I owned Smallville, do you think Clana would exist? LOL cause if I didn't write Clois, Chumps would disembowel me…

This is the sequel to Predictable

Stolen Kiss

Lois slowly raised her hand up to touch her lips; her world was now spinning thanks to a certain predictable farmboy. Her mind kept replaying the events that took place just minutes earlier. Clark Kent had kissed her… and worst of all she was now beginning to think that she liked it. Lois felt the sudden urge to sit down and slowly slid down the door.

"What the hell was that? What was he thinking? He kissed me and I didn't even see it coming, you're losing it, Lane." Lois gently rested her head in her hands, "Oh god, does this mean…..nah that's just crazy, there's no way Smallville could like me in that way. Okay, it's way too early or late for me to be thinking about this, I'm going to bed and when I wake up this will all just been some weird and crazy dream." Lois picked herself off the floor and made her way to her bedroom.

Little did she know that on the other side of the door stood Clark Kent. His heart was still racing from the kiss that he had given her earlier. A small smile spread across his face as he had just heard everything she said. "Lois, you have no idea," was all he could whisper before super-speeding back to his apartment to change clothes before flying to Smallville.

Clark spent most of the morning on the farm helping Jonathan with repairs. When he was finished with that, he spent the rest of the afternoon in the loft catching up on his sleep. Lois, on the other hand spent all day sleeping. It was 4:30 in the afternoon when she decided to get up. She made her way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, this had become her usual routine upon waking up. As she waited for the coffee to finish, she made her way to the living room and flopped down on the couch. She surveyed the room to see if in fact this morning had been a dream, but everything was just as she left it earlier. Clark's water bottle was still sitting on the table by chair. Lois leaned over and buried her head into a pillow and groaned, "Oh god, it wasn't a dream, it really happened."

When Clark awoke, the sun was beginning to set outside, his favorite part of the day. He made his way over to the window in the loft to enjoy the scene. There were never any clear sunsets in Metropolis unless you were standing on top of the tallest building in the city. Clark let his mind drift as he watched the orange rays of the sun disappear beyond the horizon, to the kiss he had shared that morning with Lois. He knew it had caught her off guard, he could tell by the look in her eyes when he left, but he also knew she had felt something as he kissed her. Clark knew his feelings had changed for Lois, he no longer saw her as just a friend. He had the wanted to kiss her so many times before but he could not bring himself to do it. That morning had been perfect though, she had given him the talk about being predictable and how he needed to be more spontaneous. It was in this speech that he saw his opening and decided to throw caution to the wind and go for it. She wanted him to be unpredictable, so he was going to show her just how unpredictable he could be. His plan worked and he accomplished his goal, now came the hard part waiting to see what happened next. He decided not to push her into having the "talk", if he knew one thing about Lois Lane it was that you do not make her do anything she doesn't want to do. She would talk about it when she got ready too, once she got over her denial that the whole thing had even happened. Clark snapped back into reality as his stomach began to growl, he made his way out of barn and into the house to see what his mom had prepared for dinner.

Lois had decided to act as if nothing had happened between them. She had spent most of her evening trying to get over the whole fact that it even occurred. Lois knew she couldn't blame the alcohol on this one, Clark was the one that made all the moves and she knew that he did not have a drop of alcohol in him. As for her feelings, she didn't know how she felt about the farmboy. She never tried to picture them as anything more than friends. The thought of them being anything more than friends was absurd. Or was it? Lois knew she could not sit around all night and think about the what ifs, it would drive her insane. So, she did the only thing that seemed logical, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Clark's number. After the fourth ring his voicemail picked up so she decided to leave a message, "Hey Smallville, meet me at Blue's around 9 and don't be late."

Clark had just finished dinner and was preparing to leave when he had noticed that his cell phone was still in the loft. He quickly retrieved it and noticed one missed call; he flipped the phone open and read the caller id Lois Lane. Clark let out a heavy sigh as he punched in the code to his voicemail. He did not know what to expect to hear in the message, as it began to play. Clark was relieved that she had left him a nice message. It almost made him cautious that she was being too nice. It was now 8pm and he had an hour to get back to Metropolis and get ready to meet her. Good thing he had acquired his ability to fly last summer.

Lois was now trying to decide what to wear; she stood in front of her closet staring at her wardrobe. "Damn you Smallville for doing this to me, you're just my friend, nothing more. Should I wear something sexy or dress nice? Why is this so hard, it's just Clark, good old predictable Clark. Okay maybe we can scratch the predictable part, those words apparently came back to bite me in the ass this morning. Ah screw it, if Smallville has the hots for me I will know it by the end of the night, in fact I wouldn't mind seeing him drool a bit, yep and I got just the outfit for it." Lois reached in her closet and pulled out the tightest pair of jeans she owned along with her favorite low cut top.

Clark made it back to his apartment at 8:04 and quickly headed for the shower. Unlike Lois, Clark knew exactly what to wear, so he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt that Chloe had given him on his birthday. Clark got dressed and looked at his reflection in the mirror "I don't know about this shirt, it's a little tight for my taste but Chloe said it would definitely score points with the ladies, whatever that meant." He suddenly noticed it was now 8:45 as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Blue's Sports Bar and Grill was located just a few blocks off the campus of Met U. It's where most of the college crowd spent their weekends, shooting pool and watching the many different sporting events shown on television. For Lois, Blue's was a place where she went to relax. "Tonight will be no different, just a nice quiet night of shooting pool, friendly conversation, and let's not forget the occasional drink," Lois commented to herself as she patiently waited for Clark's arrival outside.

Clark took his time walking to Blue's, he didn't know quite what to expect from Lois tonight. He had never been so nervous about hanging out with her before, but tonight he was. He saw her pacing back and forth in front of the bar; it appeared to be that she was talking to herself. Clark used all his will power not to listen in on her private conversation. He slowly approached her; he took a deep breath and spoke, "Hi"

Lois turned looking a bit startled but then smiled, "Oh hey Smallville, it's about time you showed up."

Clark laughed. "Yeah well it took me a while to find the place. This is my first time coming here."

"God, Smallville are you serious? Where've you been living…under a rock? Oh wait that's right you spend the weekends studying, or doing your homework, or whatever it is that you do. Well welcome to my home away from home, now let's quit standing out here and go in." Lois turned and walked towards the door.

She reached for the door handle and stopped, only to see that Clark had beat her to it. He grinned and opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Always the boy scout aren't ya," Lois replied playfully as she step through the door.

As Clark took in his surroundings, he noticed that there wasn't much to the place. The air was filled with smoke, there were at least ten pool tables and about twenty televisions mounted in various spots all over the inside. He noticed in the back was a large projection screen where most of the people were sitting watching the game of the week. When he looked down he noticed Lois was gone, but he quickly found her talking with a waitress and made his way to her. "So what have you got planned for tonight?"

"Oh you'll see, Smallville I'm gonna start you off nice and slow, show ya how to loosen up. But remember you can't question my methods at anytime and you have to do what I tell you to do. Got it?" She gave him a half smile and a wink before heading to the bar.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it. Would you like me to sit, beg and rollover too?"

Lois glared at him. "That's not such a bad idea; I'll keep it in mind for later." She turned to the bartender. "Hey Gil, put everything on my tap tonight, including Farmboy's drinks."

Gil gave Clark the once over and smiled. "Anything you say Miss Lane."

"Lois, you know I don't drink, we've discussed this already."

"Live a little Kent, one or two drinks aren't gonna kill ya trust me. Now let's go shoot some pool." Lois began to make her way through the crowd to an empty pool table.

Clark shook his head and followed her to an empty table in the corner of the room. He watched in astonishment as Lois began to rack the balls on the table… he had failed to notice earlier how beautiful she looked tonight. Lois could feel his gaze upon her; she decided to let him have his moment before busting his chops about it. The waitress Lois had been talking to earlier made her way over to the table.

"What can I get you for starters tonight?"

"Well I'll have a shot of Jack and whatever you have on tap, and he'll have a ….," Lois glanced over at Clark who was still staring and sighed. "Just bring him the same."

The waitress looked at Clark and smiled. "Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." She leaned into Lois. "Wow Lo he's hot. If you don't want him, I'll be more than happy to take him."

Lois put on her best fake smile. "I thought you were going to get our drinks?"

Her friend smirked and made her way back through the crowd. Lois on the other hand, walked over to Clark and snapped her fingers in his face. "Earth to Smallville! You were staring and you know I hate that. I know that while I am quite impressive I would like to play sometime tonight, so go grab a couple of sticks and let's get started."

She watched him as he walked over to the wall where the wide selection of pool cues was located. "Man he sure knows how to fill out those jeans." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud about Smallville?"

A reply came from behind as her friend was back with their drinks. "Yep hon you sure did and I definitely have to agree with you on that one."

Lois wrinkled up her nose and reached for her shot. "Damn this is going to be a long night." She quickly downed the shot, "Make sure I have one of these every hour, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Okay Lo, but you know what happened last time you tanked up on Old Number 7…" Lois shot the waitress an evil glare. "Okay on second thought, nevermind then." She smiled once more at Clark and turned to make her rounds.

Lois turned back towards their table, Clark was now standing in front of Lois and handed her a stick.

Lois looked up at him. "I took the liberty of ordering your drink for you, seeing as though you were off in Never-Never Land when she asked."

Clark looked at the table. "So what did you get me?"

"A shot of Jack and a draft."

"A shot of what and a what?" Clark asked in bewilderment.

Lois laughed. "A shot of Jack Daniels and a draft beer come on Smallville work with me. Okay since you're the rookie here I will let you break. By the way have you ever played pool before?"

"Nope Lois, ladies first, I insist and to answer your question, yes I have played once or twice with Lex."

"Well last time I checked, I wasn't Lex, but if you insist then I'll break. Now drink up, I want to see your reaction when Mr. Daniels introduces himself to your throat." Clark could see that Lois now had an evil glare in her eyes.

He grabbed his shot and poured it down his throat. Lois waited for him to start coughing or make a face but it never came. She couldn't believe that Clark Kent just drank his first shot of whiskey like water. Lois just shook her head and made her way over to the table. "Got anymore surprises up your sleeve for me Smallville?"

Clark grinned. "I have one or two, but I'm saving those for later."

Lois glanced over at him before breaking. "We'll see about that."

After the break, three solids made their way into assorted pockets. "Guess that means, I'm solids and your stripes, Kent. Sorry the balls didn't come in plaid," Lois smirked as she made her way around to the other side of the table to take her next shot.

"Ha ha very funny Lois."

Lois quickly deposited the rest of the solids into their rightful pockets. Clark looked on in amazement as he watched her. "Okay Smallville, eight ball, corner pocket," Lois called out before sinking the shot. "And oh yeah, loser racks."

"I can see you've certainly played this game more than once." Clark began to rack the balls for the next game.

"Yep, pool or billiards as they are properly named, seems to have a universal language of their own. How do you think I occupied my time while on military bases all over the world? Plus it's an easy way to earn a few extra bucks off some poor unsuspecting soul." Lois smiled as she took a sip of her beer.

"Lois Lane the Hustler, you would've thought."

"I have many names and many skills, Mr. Kent." Lois walked by and patted Clark on the chest before leaning down to break again.

"I bet," whispered Clark as he took another sip of his drink.

Four hours later, they were still playing and Clark was determined to beat her. He decided to play fair and not use any of his abilities to win. It was hard at times because of her excessive taunting every time she won a game, but he decided to stick with it. Clark thought for sure as the night went on and the more alcohol she drank, her playing would suffer but he was wrong, because she only seemed to get better, if that was even possible.

The waitress returned with yet another round of drinks. Clark had quit drinking two hours ago and was now only drinking water. "Lois don't you think you've had enough for tonight, I'm surprised you're still standing after five shots and four beers."

She could see the concern written all over his face. "Lighten up there Clarkie, I'm fine. What are you finally tired of losing and ready to call it a night? Come on, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Uh no, and I almost had you that last game, besides its getting late and from the looks of it this place will be closing down soon."

"Okay big guy, hold your horses there. How about one more game and then we'll go." Lois gave Clark her best puppy dog eyes.

Clark looked at her and smiled. "That's not fair; I thought I was the only one who could use that look. Fine I'll rack."

"You're getting so good at racking those by the way. And you have to admit I did look pretty irresistible." Lois winked at Clark before placing the cue ball on the table.

Clark let out a small laugh. "How can I argue with you? You're always right."

"Ahh a smart man, I have taught you well, Kent."

Lois bent down and was preparing to take her shot when out of no where a hand suddenly grabbed her backside. She froze and looked up to where Clark had previously been standing to see if it was him. Nope, Clark was still standing in the same place, although now he had a wide eyed expression on his face. Lois could hear laughing coming from behind her. She felt her blood begin to boil.

"Sir, I advise you if you want to keep your hand, I think you should remove it from its current position right now," Lois spoke through clinched teeth.

"Ahh sugar, don't be like that, I was just checkin out the merchandise to see how ripe it was," replied the man as rejoined his friends in laughter.

Lois shot a look over at Clark to stay where he was at. She had handled many men like this before and knew just what to do. She spun around with pool stick in hand. Lois quickly sized the man up. He had to be in his middle forties with dirty brown hair, a black trucker hat, a stained white shirt, and ripped jeans with cowboy boots. The man was also a great deal overweight; she would use this to her advantage because that meant he was slow.

She glared at him directly in the eyes. "While I can assure you that my "merchandise" is up to standards, I think it's best if you turn around right now and walk away, while you can still walk."

Lois started to turn, only to be stopped by the man grabbing her arm. "Now come on darling, there's no need for all the hostility here. All you need is some good ol lovin and that will set you straight. Why don't you come over here and sit on Clyde's lap and let me show ya what you're missing."

Clark stood back and watched the scene before him play out. He was not happy with what was going on but he knew that Lois didn't want him involved, so he would respect her wishes for now. He could not help but feel sorry for the man because the poor idiot was about to feel the wrath of Lois Lane.

"Sir, the first time was warning. I was trying to be nice…" Lois spun back around and kicked the man square in the groin. "This time you just really pissed me off."

If Clark didn't know any better, he would have mistaken Lois for a place-kicker for the Metropolis Sharks football team. The man dropped to his knees. Lois tried to step around him but he grabbed her leg. "Someone needs to teach you some manners bitch."

In one swift move, Lois twirled the pool stick around and sent the blunt end crashing into the side of the man's skull. The pool stick shattered into pieces as the man fell unconscious to the ground. "I don't think you're qualified to teach me anything," Lois bent down and hovered over the man. "Who's the bitch now?" She stood up and looked at the man's friends. "You boys want a turn? I can assure you that was a small sample of what I can do, but since we seem to bonding I'd be willing to show you more."

Clark knew that was his cue to step in. He made his way over to Lois and the men. "Excuse me gentlemen but I think its time for us to go." He quickly grabbed Lois and threw her over his shoulder, spotting the back door he quickly made his way to it.

She protested her hasty exist all the way outside. "Smallville you have about five seconds to put me down before I have the urge to make you sing soprano."

Clark looked around to see if the men had followed them outside, and once he saw the coast was clear he lowered Lois to the ground.

She quickly pushed away from him. "What the hell was that about? I had everything under control back there. God Clark, what are you a caveman? If you haven't noticed men don't carry women over their shoulders anymore. I believe that died out at the same time as the wooden club and animal skins!"

"Lois those guys out numbered you back there 3 to 1, besides I really didn't feel like bailing you out of jail for starting a bar room brawl." Clark crossed him arms in front of this chest.

"You know how to ruin a girl's fun." Lois stepped back and looked at Clark. For the first time tonight she noticed his dark shirt and how it seemed to cling to all of his muscles. She shook herself from her thoughts. "And who dressed you tonight? I didn't realize you had something other than plaid and flannel in your closet."

Clark laughed. "Actually your cousin got this for me, she said it brought out my eyes more."

"Yeah well, uh, I think she was right, it looks good on you." Lois made a mental note to herself to kill Chloe next time she saw her. She quickly turned away from Clark, so he wouldn't catch her staring for too long, but it was too late. He already had noticed.

"Are you okay?" He quietly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She quickly moved away from his grasp and answered in a low tone, "I'm fine."

He could tell she was uneasy; this was the first time all night that they were truly alone and he was beginning to feel her tension rise.

"Look Lois, if you want me to leave I will, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Lois noticed hint of hurt in his voice. "No, it's not that Clark, I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else besides Chloe. You're my best friend."

"I'd like to be more," he gently reached up and touched her face, "if you'd let me."

"Clark," was all she could reply.

"I'm not trying to rush you into anything you don't want. I just wanted to let you know that I care a lot about you no matter what, and even if that means putting my feelings out there in the open with the chance that you don't feel the same way, then that's fine by me. I don't expect anything other than what you can give me, and I say this in a no strings attached kind of way. When you're ready to tell me either way how you feel. Know I will be right here, I'm not going anywhere and first and foremost I will always be your friend." Clark didn't expect to say all those things to her tonight, but when he opened his mouth the words just came out.

Lois didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to her before in her life. The words Clark had spoken struck her heart, they were honest and sincere. She really wasn't sure how she felt about Clark; she knew that she wanted him in her life though.

"Clark, I don't know what to say. My feelings right now are so confused and mixed up, I can't even seem to sort through them much less tell you how I feel, because in all honesty I don't know."

"It's okay Lois. It really is you don't owe me an explanation," Clark smiled softly at her.

"But I do! Here you are pouring your heart out to me, and I have nothing to say in return. All I know is, yesterday when you kissed me it turned my whole world upside down. It made me feel things I've never felt before; to be honest it even scared me a little." She noticed Clark look away. "But I mean those things in a good way Clark, you're such a good man and you deserve someone who can give you all the things you need and more. I just don't know if that person is me."

Clark saw the doubt in her eyes, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my chances with you. But this doesn't have to be settled right now, we can take this slow and see where it goes, the only thing I ask is that we do it together as a team."

Lois was glad to hear those words; she began to feel more at ease and relaxed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Always a team player, eh Smallville? Now when you look at it that way, how can a girl refuse? Who knows this might even be a little fun."

"Yep that's me, a team player and who knows it might just be more than fun." Clark was glad to hear that her sarcastic tone had returned.

Lois took Clark's hand in hers and they began to walk back towards campus. They had walked about a block, when she abruptly stopped. "Wait, Clark."

"What is it, Lois?"

She turned to face him; she had fought this long enough. Lois turned to face him and seductive grin now graced her lips. "Ah screw it," was all Clark heard her say and before he knew it she had grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down into a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled. "I've been dying to do that all night."

The End or is it?

Read and enjoy, feedback is most definitely welcomed


End file.
